


Magic Mountain Marriage

by CubbieGirl1723



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Magic Mountain, Roller Coasters, Senior Pranks, Senior Trip AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723
Summary: "Veronica, I need your help."





	Magic Mountain Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I was always sad we never found out what happened on the senior trip to get the Prom cancelled. So here you go! Set sometime between 2.16 and 2.17, AU.

“Veronica? I need your help.”

“Logan? I told you not to call me for stuff like that anymore!” Her voice was harsh over the phone. Maybe if she was mean it would finally start to sink in with him. 

“I know, but...where are you?” Was it the phone connection or was he slurring?

“In line to ride The Raptor. Leave me alone!” She jabbed her finger on the END button and slid her phone closed with a snap, taking perverse pleasure at hanging up on him. 

Her phone rang again. She didn't even glance at the caller ID display.

“Logan, stop bothering me!”

“You do know that hanging up on someone is more effective if you don't  
answer when they call back, right?” Wallace raised an eyebrow as he shared this pearl of wisdom. She held up a finger in a ‘one minute’ gesture and turned around, ignoring him and Jane, who was giggling. 

“I'm sorry, Veronica, but I really do need your help. Don't hang up again!” Logan was yelling at her through the phone. He sounded panicked and she caved. 

“Fine.” Veronica sighed. “Where are you?”  
She rolled her eyes at Wallace and left the roller coaster line she had waited in for over an hour. He just shook his head. 

“The men's room? I'm NOT going in there!” Veronica huffed into her phone as she pressed it closer to her ear and fought her way through the crush of people. 

“No, I'll meet you OUTSIDE!” Logan yelled to be heard over crowd. 

\----  
Veronica was tapping her toe impatiently as Logan stumbled out of the bathroom. He couldn't help but laugh at the absolutely pissed look on her face. 

“Are you DRUNK?” She raged at him. 

“No!” It would have been more convincing if he could have stopped laughing. “Maybe a little.” He held his fingers an inch a part. 

She sighed dramatically. “I can't believe I lost my place in line for this.”

Why did she come running to him? Why couldn't she resist when Logan asked for her help, she wondered. 

She pushed those questions to the back of her mind for later. She had been bailing Logan's ass out of trouble for years now. It was just a reflex, a habit. Nothing more. 

“What's so bad that you needed my help?” she asked through gritted teeth. 

“Come see,” Logan tossed out before disappearing into the Men's Room. 

“Ick,” Veronica muttered as the door swung open. 

Her mouth dropped open in shock as she took in the sight of the destroyed bathroom. Toilet paper covered every available surface and the floor was submerged under an inch of water. She didn't even WANT to know what was clogging the urinals and, honestly, she couldn't tell if the visible graffiti was a new or existing problem. Dick Casablancas sat like a monkey on top of one of the toilets, cackling maniacally. 

“Oh. My. God.” Veronica glanced at Logan. “What happened here?”

His only response was to shrug. 

“Mr Echolls! Mr Casablancas!” Mr Clemmons’ voice echoed in the small space. “Ms Mars.” He raised an eyebrow at her, questioning her presence in this situation. Even in blue jeans, loafers, and a polo shirt he still exuded principal authority. “I received a phone call about a disturbance in the men's room and some pretty crude pranks. What's going on here?”

Logan repeated his shrug and stumbled a bit. Clemmons looked at him suspiciously. 

“Ms Mars, what are you doing in the men's room?” 

Veronica couldn't believe that upon surveying the disaster that used to be a bathroom, that was his first question. However, she was nothing if not quick on her feet. She grabbed Logan's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. 

“Logan was dizzy.” She looked up at him with her best fake adoring smile. “I wanted to make sure that he was okay.” 

Mr Clemmons' face registered surprise. “Oh. I didn't realize…” he trailed off. He wasn't one to engage in idle gossip around the school but it did pay to know who was currently paired off together among the student body. Perhaps the magic of roller coasters had contributed to reuniting Ms Mars and Mr Echolls. 

Logan ruffled Veronica's hair affectionately. “That's my girl, always looking out for me.” He gave Mr Clemmons a cheeky grin. “I don't want to expose her to this kind of debauchery, though,” he gestured in Dick’s direction, “so we’ll just be going.”

Mr Clemmons let out a deep sigh as Logan and Veronica exited the bathroom. His arm was still wrapped around her shoulders and she smiled at the Principal and wound her arm around Logan's waist. 

Once they were out of the bathroom, Logan dropped his arm and leaned against the outer wall. 

“What did you do?” She asked, eyes wide. 

“Brought some kegs,” Logan admitted. “Pretty much everyone from Neptune is drunk.”

Veronica shook her head. “Do I even want to know how you did that?”

“Of course you do,” Logan smirked. “But I'm not telling.”

“Well, as fun as this has been, Echolls, I'd rather be trapped on the kiddie rides. See you ‘round.” 

She turned on her heel quickly to stalk off but Logan grabbed her bicep and turned her back to face him. She gasped, surprised at the contact. 

“Seriously, thanks. What can I do to make it up to you?”

Veronica shook her arm free of his grip. “Don't call me anymore!” She huffed off again but only made it a few steps away until sighing and turning back to Logan. Before his usual mask of indifference slid over his features, she caught a glimpse of his most-pathetic puppy dog eyes. It was bad when Backup pulled that trick but even worse when Logan did it. She had already given up her place in line with Wallace, she figured. What did she have to lose?

She took a deep breath and held out her hand, palm up. “I have three demands. One, I need your flask. No more drinking for you today.” He raised his eyebrows but fished it out of his pocket and slapped it into her outstretched palm. She buried it in her messenger bag. “Two, I need cotton candy.” Logan nodded his agreement. “And three, I need a ride buddy. I don't want to get stuck next to someone I don't know.”

This way, she told herself, she could just preemptively keep him out of trouble and stop any more phone call situations from developing before they started. She almost believed herself. 

Logan grabbed her hand. “It's good to know that I'm one small step above a stranger. You've got yourself a deal. What color cotton candy?”

Veronica scoffed. “You even need to ask?”

“Pink, obviously.” Logan answered his own question and swayed a bit. 

Veronica put her arm back around his waist. Merely to help Logan, of course. Not because she liked it. “You're not gonna puke on me, right?” 

“Nope, I'm good.” He put his arm around her shoulders anyway, though. 

“Remember when we came here in middle school?” Logan asked as they walked. 

Veronica nodded, thinking back to that trip. 

“Duncan was the worst ride buddy ever. And Lilly wasn't much better, always worrying about her hair and her lip gloss,” Logan reminisced. “She was too prissy about it to have a good time.”

“But we had fun together,” Veronica said quietly. 

“Yeah, we did.” 

Logan shook off the moment of introspection and turned to face Veronica, taking his arm off her shoulders and grabbing both her hands in his own. 

“I, Logan Echolls, vow to be your eternal ride buddy, Veronica Mars, for as long as we both are at Magic Mountain.” His voice was solemn but his eyes were laughing. Veronica giggled. “I promise to hold your purse, keep our place in line, never puke, and never back down from a challenge. And buy you as much cotton candy as you want.”

“And ice cream,” she stage-whispered. 

“And ice cream,” he added. 

“And nachos.”

“And all the food you may desire.” Logan rolled his eyes. “What say you?”

“I do.” Veronica agreed. He had been holding her hands through his whole ridiculous promise and she squeezed his fingers, not wanting him to know that she was sad to let go. 

He very seriously placed a kiss on her forehead and she hoped he didn't notice the shudder that ran through her body. 

“Now do I get to shove cotton candy in your face?” 

“Yes,” she paused. “But no smearing it all over.” 

“Darn.” Logan ambled over to the cotton candy booth and Veronica followed. 

“Hey, Logan?” She was hesitant. He looked back at her, expectantly. “It's okay that you called.” She gulped. “Sorry I yelled about it.” 

“It's okay,” he shrugged. 

Time to change the subject, she decided. “So, what do you think Clemmons will do to Dick?”

“I dunno. He had pulled some pretty bad pranks today. If Clemmons finds out about all of them...we’re in trouble for sure. Like, cancel the Prom or graduation or something really, really bad.”

Veronica scoffed. “I don't think they can do that.”

Logan paid for the cotton candy and Veronica turned to him, her mouth wide open. He obligingly tore off a piece of pink cotton candy and placed it between her lips. 

“Mmmm,” she moaned as the sweetness hit her taste buds. “Perfect.”

“My turn!” Now Logan stared at her with his mouth open. 

“I think not!” Veronica was faux offended. “This is MY cotton candy and I vowed no such thing. That was all you, Magic Mountain Husband!”

“C’mon, just one bite?” He pleaded and then opened his mouth again. 

“Oh, fine,” Veronica relented, grumbling, and tore off a piece of the spun sugar for Logan. She placed it in his waiting mouth and before she could react quickly enough, his lips closed around her pointer finger and licked off the sticky sugar. His eyes met hers, full of heat and promise. 

She gasped and pulled her finger out of his mouth, breaking the too-intense eye contact. 

“Logan! Gross!” She tried to ignore the heat that had started to pool in her belly at the feel of his soft tongue swirling around the sensitive pad of her finger. She wiped her finger on her jeans and hoped he didn't notice the flush that she was sure had spread across her face and neck. 

“Sorry, didn't want you to be sticky.” He wagged his eyebrows suggestively and didn't look at all repentant. 

She gave his shoulder a playful shove. “That's what napkins are for, idiot.” She smiled, though, letting him know that she wasn't really upset and hoped he would leave it alone. 

After Duncan had left, Veronica had honestly wondered if Logan would ask her out again. Maybe she had even secretly hoped that he would. But he had started dating Hannah, even if it was to put pressure on Dr Griffith, and she had convinced herself that, despite his flirty comments, nothing was there between them anymore. For Logan, flirting was simply like breathing, she had told herself. It obviously didn't mean anything. But the look in his eyes just then had her flustered and rethinking everything. 

“So, what ride first?” Logan asked. 

“That one.” Veronica pointed at the carousel. 

“Seriously?” He was incredulous. “I thought you wanted to avoid kiddie rides?” 

She nodded. “The carousel is fun for all ages. And didn't you just vow to ride whatever I wanted?”

“Um, no, I don't think I said that.”

“Close enough!” Veronica cheerily pulled him into line with her, periodically opening her mouth for more cotton candy. 

\------

They had enjoyed the carousel (Veronica on a black horse and Logan on the dappled grey) and were now waiting in line for the Tower of Terror. The silence was comfortable between them and Veronica realized she was actually having fun. 

“So how's your freshman friend, Hannah?” Oh, god, she really hadn't meant to ask that, and yet out it popped of her mouth. “Or did you dump her once she outlived her usefulness?”

“Wow, you made it…” Logan checked the imaginary watch on his wrist, “almost thirty minutes before you accused me of evil! I'm impressed, sugarpuss.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “I was merely curious.” She was going for aloof but it came out petulant. 

“Uh-huh.” Logan obviously didn't buy it. “To satisfy your curiosity, Mars, Hannah is out of the picture.”

“Oh.” Veronica glanced down, suddenly ashamed. That's what she was hoping to hear but now she didn't know what to say. 

“Well, she was a little too nice for you anyway.” Veronica mentally kicked herself for that one. Why was she still talking about Hannah?

“Yeah, you know me. I don't deserve a nice girl. Might corrupt her too much.” Logan didn't even try to keep the bitterness out of his voice. 

“Logan, that's not what I meant.” Veronica knew she needed to stop digging this hole. She put her small hand on his forearm. “I just...she seemed so naive and peppy. That's not really you anymore.” His frown deepened. 

“Not in a bad way, just…” She realized she was only making things worse and took a deep breath before putting herself out there. “It was like me trying to date Duncan again. I'm not that girl. I can't go back and be her...and trying to recapture that only negated everything I learned. Lilly would have been so disappointed.” Her voice turned wistful as she thought about Lilly but she steeled herself again and tossed her hair. “That's why it didn't work out between me and Duncan.”

“Ha!” Veronica looked up suddenly at Logan's harsh laugh. This is what she got, she supposed, for trying to be real with him. 

He continued, “I thought things didn't work out between you and Duncan because he, you know, fled the country with his illegitimate child and had to cut all ties.” 

Veronica shrugged. “Yeah, that was the catalyst, I guess, but it was over long before that happened.”

“So you're not chasing him down after graduation and moving in with him?” 

Veronica was surprised to see that Logan was actually curious and not sarcastic. 

“No, I'm not.” She was shocked. She had never considered it. “We said goodbye. We’re done.”

Logan's mood shifted quickly back to bitter. “At least he said goodbye to you,” he muttered. “He was supposed to be my best friend…although I guess we wouldn't have stayed friends much past graduation. We patched things up but I'm not sure he ever really forgave me for stealing his best girl.” Logan's eyes locked on hers. 

Veronica shook her head. “I'm pretty sure that title belongs to Meg. He and I should have just stayed in the past...so many things might be different now.” She took a deep breath, trying desperately not to think that things between her and Logan might be different...and how much she needed to acknowledge that she wanted that. “At least he did the right thing for the baby.”

Logan nodded and they stood quietly, neither one sure of what to say. 

“So what are your plans for next year?” Logan finally asked her as the long line inched on. 

She sighed. “I don't know. I feel like it's the most stressful choice I've ever made.” Veronica wasn't sure why she felt like she could confide in Logan about this, but it was so nice to tell someone what was actually on her mind and not just give the standard, expected answer.

“So much depends on the Kane scholarship,” she continued, “but even then, I don't know. My dad wants me to go to Stanford, which I admit, would be awesome, but there's a part of me that's worried about leaving him on his own. I know he's an adult, obviously, but it's just the two of us and…” her voice trailed off. She twisted her hands together, trying to explain. “I visited Hearst and I liked it more than I expected...they have a good journalism program and good criminology professors for whichever major I pick...but they are still private.” She laughed weakly, feeling vulnerable. “I know, us poor folk and our silly money problems. How boring for you.”

She had forgotten that Logan was such a good listener, though. “You're never boring to me. I'm sure you’ll get it figured out, Veronica.” He impulsively grabbed her hand and squeezed reassuringly. 

“What about you?” She asked to cover her surprise at his gesture. 

He shrugged. “You know, you're the only person who's asked me that. Probably not going anywhere.” Logan didn't sound upset by this, but Veronica was. 

“What? Logan, you're so smart, you could go wherever you wanted!” She was adamant. 

“Chill, Tiny Blond One.” He turned her to face him and put his hands on her shoulders and started rubbing, ostensibly giving her a massage to reinforce his point that she needed to relax. It wasn't, of course, just an excuse to touch her. “I'm not sure it matters much.”

Veronica simultaneously wanted Logan to never stop rubbing her shoulders and to realize his potential. 

“Of course it matters!” She tried to keep her voice from shrieking. “You could do so many things! You'd make a great writer, Logan, you should think about journalism or English as a major, I bet you'd be great!” She was so earnest, her enthusiasm was practically bubbling over. 

Logan laughed. “I forgot how you get when you find a crusade. Heaven help me if Veronica Mars has decided I'm going to college.”

“Yep, it's done, I've decided.” She gifted him with a genuine smile and it lit him up inside. “You’ll just come with me wherever I go.”

Logan's eyes widened and his hands stilled on her shoulders as she realized what she had said. 

“I, I mean--”

But Logan didn't let her explain. 

“No, that's a good plan. That way you can keep me in line and bail me out of trouble.” He resumed squeezing her shoulders. 

“I suppose you can buy your way into any college you'd like?” Veronica teased. 

“Yep. I'll be sure to pull some strings for you.”

She rolled her eyes. 

“You know, I could just buy my diploma and save myself years of effort,” Logan mused. 

“Where's the fun in that?” Veronica quipped. 

They had finally reached the front of the line for the roller coaster and began the process of getting safely strapped in. The ride took them slowly to the top of the 240 foot tower and then waited. Suddenly, they dropped. 

“Logan!” Veronica screamed, reaching across their seat for his hand. She could hear him screaming with delight. 

Thirty seconds later, the ride had slowed and they arrived safely on the ground, laughing, fingers still tangled. 

“Your, um, hair.” Logan stopped and tried to tuck her windblown hair behind her ears as they exited the ride. 

She giggled, breathless from the exhilaration. “That was just as fun as I remembered.” 

He put his arm around her shoulders and tucked her into his side. “Maybe more so. What next, Mars?”

“Another ride, of course!”

\-----

After riding three more roller coasters, Veronica decided it was time for another snack. 

“Ooh, nachos!” She exclaimed, pointing. 

“Your wish is my command,” Logan said as he gave her a courtly bow. 

Veronica sat down on a bench to wait but it wasn't long before he quickly returned with her nachos and a soft pretzel. 

“Ooh, a pretzel!” Her eyes lit up. 

“Don't worry, I'll share.”

“Thank you, Farm Boy, for fetching the food,” Veronica joked, quoting The Princess Bride, one of their favorite picks for movie night when they were younger. 

“As you wish,” Logan replied, staring solemnly into her eyes. 

She blushed and pretended to be distracted by digging into her chips. 

“Anything else that you absolutely must ride before we have to leave?” Logan asked. 

Veronica shrugged around a mouthful of nachos before swallowing. “We rode The Raptor and The Magnum. I'm good.”

“Me, too.” Logan settled his arm around her shoulders. 

She rested her head on his shoulder comfortably. “Logan...what are we doing?” 

“No idea,” he replied, echoes of the conversation they had had almost a year ago. So many things had changed since then but it was becoming obvious that their feelings had not. 

“Veronica, would you, um, like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?” Logan asked, hesitantly. 

She looked up at him and smiled. “You mean this doesn't count?” She gestured playfully at their snacks. 

“No, I think I can do better,” he said. His voice was pitched low and he had shifted so that his lips were moving closer and closer to her own. 

She swallowed thickly. “I suppose I have to eat.”

“Is that a yes?” Logan murmured, his lips inches away from hers now. 

“Mmm-hmm.” Veronica leaned forward and closed the distance between them. Her lips barely brushed against his in the lightest of kisses. She felt him let out a sigh as she pulled away and gazed into his eyes. 

She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she saw it all: desire, excitement, love, acceptance, and contentment. She smiled back at him. 

Logan's hand wound into the hair at the back of her neck as he pulled her to him, their lips meeting again. His hesitation was gone and he kissed her deeply this time. She relished the feel of his tongue against hers as she pressed herself to him. His back was warm under hands as she slid them around him and she never wanted to let go. 

It had been 8 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days since she had kissed Logan Echolls--not like she was keeping track or anything--but her body had certainly not forgotten how it felt. Kissing Duncan, while not unpleasant, had not been anything like this. She couldn't believe that she had denied this for so long. She had to remind herself that they were on a public bench at a very public amusement park to keep from straddling him and climbing into his lap.

“Mmmm,” Veronica sighed with pleasure as they pulled apart. 

Logan smirked at her. “Ready to get outta here?” He asked. 

She nodded. “You didn't take the bus?”

“Nope.” He fished his keys from his pocket and tossed them in the air and caught them. “Dick and I drove separately. But I think I will leave him for Mr Clemmons to sort out tonight.”

“Good plan. He can't get in any more trouble at this point, right?” Veronica's eyes were soft as she placed another quick kiss on Logan's lips. 

“I much prefer your company anyway.” He replied. “I'll even let you pick the radio stations.”

“Promise?” Veronica asked. 

Logan kissed her forehead again. “Sure. Add it to my Magic Mountain Marriage Vows.” 

She graced him with an authentic smile and it was the best he had felt in months.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate roller coasters but I love LoVe! All theme park information is based off of what I remember about Cedar Point, in OH, where you get to go on your senior trip if you grow up in the Midwest.


End file.
